The invention relates to education and demonstration devices and, more particularly, to not only bulletin boards or paper-tablet hangers but also chalk boards or equivalents thereto having an easily erasable surface.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.